Ardent
|price = $1,150,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = V8 Ghost |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ardent |handlingname = ARDENT |textlabelname = ARDENT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Ardent is a car to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle resembles the 5th generation . It features popup front headlamps, with a vented boot and additional fog lamps integrated into the front bumper. In the rear portion of the Ardent, the engine bay is found, with numerous engine bonnet vents. The roof line leads onto the car's B pillars which swiftly make their way to the very back of the car, at which point a small lipped edge is found. On the rear fascia, large dual rear lights are apparent with smaller vertical reverse lamps. A single exit, double exhaust pipe peeps out of the rear bumper. As per the vehicle's rear-engine design, the front compartment functions as a spare-wheel compartment. The Ardent's interior is also unique. It bears similarities to other classic cars, particularly the Turismo Classic. The vehicle's dial cluster is similar to that of the beta Schafter dial texture, which featured a unique redline marking on the tachometer, not present on the Schafter's final dial design. The car's special ability is its weaponry; the vehicle features twin machine guns merged into the front bumper. The weaponry can be seen at either side of the stretched license plate. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ardent has great acceleration, which provides good speed in matter of seconds, although not as great as other sports-oriented vehicles of its class. Handling is good, with little to no sights of understeer or oversteer when turning at moderate speeds, though at high speeds, the understeer is more noticeable. Braking is also good, able to stop the car within a relatively short distance, also allowing to overcorrect turning in case the steering is not enough to sort a curve. The machine guns performs the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. Because of the nature of the vehicle, aiming the guns may be difficult and often requires to position the car, exposing it to the enemy target. It is better to use it in for hits & runs. Judging by the detailing, the Ardent is powered by a V8 engine with "Ocelot" badges marked on the cam covers, in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. As a matter of warning indicated in the website, the Ardent is not amphibious. GTA Online Overview Ardent= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 100 / 328 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 500 RPM |observed_ammo = |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery Ardent-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Ardent on Warstock Cache & Carry. Video Trivia General *The vehicle's name "Ardent" and its main influence, "Esprit", share synonyms of liveliness and enthusiasm. *The website's description referring to the vehicle driving into the sea is a reference to the 1977 film , which featured a submersible . See Also *JB 700 - Another vehicle also influenced by the James Bond franchise and also has machine guns (albeit as part of a mission). Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles